


Baking Hedgehogs

by sevenall



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noble house of Kuchiki requires other skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Hedgehogs

Rukia knows how to bake a hedgehog in clay and its own skin (the spikes come off when you break the clay shell open). She can spear a fish or a frog or even a rat and put them into her mouth before someone bigger and stronger comes by. And should someone bigger and stronger come by, well, that's what the shiv is for. When meat is not available in any form, she knows berries, plants and mushrooms.

The noble house of Kuchiki requires other skills. Her hands feel coarse against the silk of the ill-fitting robe. Food is plentiful and the furnaces burn all night. Still, death strikes down the foolish and the careless as quickly as ever in the Rukongai; the ones who offend through words or deed and then turn a corner without looking or forget to count the cups.

Rukia is neither fool nor careless. And in the garden, she has already found some plants she knows.

FIN


End file.
